


Takes Two Thieves to Dinner

by misura



Category: The Thomas Crown Affair (1999)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: A reunion.





	

Thomas shook his head and sipped his wine. Given its price, Mike was sure that it was expensive.

Given its taste, he was less sure that it was actually _good_. Or maybe he simply didn't have the refined palate it took to appreciate it.

"I don't know - this whole business of solving crimes simply seems ... "

"Less fun than committing them?" Catherine asked. She looked well. Happy. Clearly, life as a fugitive agreed with her, although Mike wasn't entirely clear on who, exactly, was looking for her.

Not that it was any concern or business of his, so long as it wasn't New York's finest.

"Overly complicated," Thomas said, and shrugged. "Our detective says it himself: it's all rules, rules, rules. Even if you know someone's guilty, that still hardly seems enough to get you anywhere."

"Be grateful."

Thomas flashed a smile. "Far be it from to be _un_ grateful. Still. Not every criminal is merely an amateur with good taste and modest desires."

"Speaking of which, what brings the two of you to New York, anyway?" Mike asked.

Thomas shrugged. "This and that."

"Sight-seeing," Catherine said.

"Getting back in touch with some old friends. Perhaps making some new ones. A man can never have too many friends, don't you think, Michael?"

Mike could think of at least two friends he might have done without. Well, one, anyway. "Just don't go around breaking any laws, and we're good."

Catherine cleared her throat. "Actually, Mike, we - "

Mike groaned. "Tell me you didn't."

"What? Of course we didn't." She frowned at him. "We want to _help_."

"Heard you were having some trouble with a tough case," Thomas murmured. "A string of thefts? I'm sure you know the old saying."

" 'There's no honor among thieves' ?"

"No, not that one. Although I suppose it applies well enough." Thomas frowned, looking thoughtful for a moment. "Ah, there's dinner."

"I didn't order anything." By the looks of it, he'd have been hard-pressed to find anything priced at less than half a month's salary on the menu.

"He's read your file," Catherine said, adding, as Mike opened his mouth to express just what he thought of that, "I made him burn it, after."

Which still begged the question of who'd put said file together in the first place, and why.

"No offense, but I think we've got this," Mike said, eyeing his plate. "Solving crimes is kind of what we do for a living, you know."

"Mike," Catherine said softly, reaching out to put her hand over his. "We can help. Let us help."

Mike remembered how it had felt when she'd kissed him. Right before running off with another guy, not that anyone in his right mind would blame her. Probably.

He knew he didn't, anyway. "What's the play here?"

Thomas's lips quirked. "Consider it ... a small repayment to society at large. A favor, if you wish. Not owed, but due."

It was a terrible idea. Sure, they were pretty much desperate - no solid leads whatsoever. Even so.

"I guess there's some people you could talk to. Some pictures you could have a look at."

Catherine smiled and didn't move her hand. Thomas grinned. "Excellent."

"Where are you staying?"

Thomas cleared his throat. "Circumstances being what they are, we were rather hoping you might be willing to put us up. Nothing too lengthy, just a couple of nights."

"No." Circumstances be damned, whatever they were.

"I realize it will hardly be up to our usual standards, but needs must when the devil drives, and all that."

Not up to their usual standards, indeed. "No."

"I'll cook," Thomas offered, with the air of someone making a grand concession. "I'll have you know I'm a very good cook. Breakfast, dinner and lunch if you're there for it."

Mike turned to Catherine. "I think your friend's got a bit of a hearing problem."

"It's more of an ego thing, I think," Catherine said. "Still. C'mon, Mike. For me? We can talk."

_About what?_ His mouth felt a little dry, in spite of everything - not the least of which was that there was a third person sitting at this table, obviously with no plans of going anywhere.

So. Not as if she was going to stay or anything. Probably. "Fine."

Thomas lifted his refilled glass of wine. "To old friends and many happy returns."

Mike drank. The wine had not gotten any more expensive-tasting on closer acquaintance.


End file.
